No eres tú
by Sta Granger
Summary: Su única compañía se reduce a una copa de Wisky de Fuego y la ilusión de verla llegar. Si bien otros beben para olvidar, él lo hace con la honesta intención de recordar.


**N/A1: Hola, hola.**

Vengo por aquí con un OS participando en el concurso del canal de YouTube de **Pam Ch Voz** quien hace un trabajo increíble con audiofics, entrevistas dramione y otras cosillas muy interesantes, ahora espero tener el honor de ganarme un audiofic con esta historia.

Como siempre con mucho cariño para todas y todos que llegan hasta aquí y se toman el tiempo de leerme.

Si no la conocen o quieren seguir su trabajo dejo los enlaces de su cuenta a continuación (sólo quiten los espacios y listo):

YouTube: www. youtube channel/ UC1pf6lXd1pux0wQFHpRFLAg ?view_as = subscriber

Facebook: www. facebook PamChVoz/

* * *

 **No eres tú.**

* * *

Sus ojos de plata se pierden entre la quinta copa de whisky de fuego. El licor ha empezado a hacer efecto sobre su cuerpo cuyo equilibrio parece perderse entre el bullicio de la gente y los acordes eléctricos de una guitarra que no para de sonar. Cabecea, tratando de seguir el ritmo de la música al compás de su costoso calzado italiano que repiquetea sin armonía contra el suelo. El sonido es ensordecedor, desquiciante, ideal para no escuchar el ruido de sus pensamientos que lo culpan, lo acusan, lo someten a no pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Granger.

Aún cuando la censura, la anhela.

Levanta la copa detallando el líquido ámbar de su interior y de un solo trago su contenido ardiente se desliza a través de su garganta quemándolo todo a su paso. Exhala un suspiro de satisfacción, rugiendo con júbilo, el dolor físico es tan placentero que casi, _casi_ lo hace olvidar el sufrimiento de su alma.

Mientras la copa tintinea sobre la mesa pidiendo ser llenada con prontitud, sus ojos se deslizan abarcando a sus anchas el abarrotado lugar; vampiros, cíclopes y criaturas de dudosa reputación lo acompañan en su dolor, los observa bailar, reír y beber buscando olvidar su pesaroso destino, semejante al suyo que lo ha llevado a compartir un puesto en la misma barra de bar.

Agobiado, sus dedos de marfil luchan con el nudo de su corbata que se constriñe contra su garganta esperando liberar parte de la nostalgia atrapada en el pecho. Las hojas de un calendario de tamaño colosal le recuerdan que hoy, Hermione, cumple un año de ausencia en su vida aunque duele como el primer instante de abandono.

Lleva el licor a sus labios y lo deja hacer lo suyo en el cuerpo, una copa más lejos de su cordura y una más cerca de verla. Sacude su cabeza espantando la amargura del trago y sus cabellos agitados caen de cualquier manera sobre el rostro. Las hebras de plata no le impiden ver su reflejo al otro lado de la barra, cuya imagen ahora se acompaña de la presencia de Hermione. Su rostro moreno le sonríe, y él, suspira abandonado a su ternura, sabe que es una fantasía porque de estar ella allí, ni la caridad de una mirada le lanzaría.

No la merece.

El aire sale de su boca sonoramente al percibir su cercanía, y presiente el delirio de su aliento sobre la oreja sin perder la mirada del espejo. Un par de palabras cruzan los labios de Hermione, sus labios que tanto extraña, y por encima de todo el ruido alcanza a escuchar «Éres de quien te acuerdas mientras bebes».

Una risa burlona flota en el ambiente, acompañada de un silbido que corta el aire y colisiona directo contra el espejo. La copa y su contenido han fragmentado la imagen de Hermione dejando retazos filosos que, a pesar de no tocarlo, se incrustan con fiereza lacerando su corazón.

—¡Maldita ella y su costumbre de tener la razón! —balbucea con rabia. Si bien otros beben para olvidar, él lo hace con la honesta intención de recordar.

El bar queda en silencio y el claqueteo de unas herraduras, lo sacan de su ensoñación. Su mirada desorientada se clava en un par de pezuñas que pasan como un borrón al ser levantado por la fuerza de un centauro que lo arroja a la calle, estrellándolo contra los botes de basura que crujen ante su caída.

Varias risas acompañan su paseo por el suelo y se van alejando para dejarlo sumido con el frío de la noche y la oscuridad de un cielo sin luna. Se esfuerza en levantarse, pujando y resollando para verse derrotado por la languidez de sus músculos y la urgencia de un sueño que se apodera de él.

...

El goteo de una llave parece ahoradar en su cabeza que sin duda sobrelleva los rezagos del licor. Un gemido lastimero se pierde entre sus labios, y la blancura de la habitación se clava con la intensidad de mil agujas en el gris de sus ojos. Entrecierra los párpados y en la nubosidad de su vista que no se compone de la resaca, alcanza a divisar los implementos propios de un hospital y escucha el lejano timbre de una máquina que marca el latir de un corazón ajeno.

Su cuerpo descansa sobre una endeble camilla de la cual se intenta incorporar con movimientos torpes, temiendo la ruptura de la misma en el crujir de sus tablas. Se levanta, resintiendo el golpe de horas atrás en cada uno de sus músculos, detallando que la ropa, en otro momento oscura, se plaga de manchones de polvo y desperdicios. Sin disimular el asco en la curva de sus labios, intenta caminar con la torpeza de unos pies que van en diferente dirección de su cuerpo, chocando con una mesita metálica de elementos sanitarios; el sonido no es mayor pero se reproduce en su cabeza en decibeles demenciales.

Cubre sus oídos acunándolos entre sus manos y evita cerrar los ojos para no sentir la intensa rotación del suelo que lo sostiene. El rechinar de una puerta que no ha sido aceitada jamás, se cuela en la protección de sus manos y parece quebrarle la cabeza en dos, pero el olor que inunda el lugar opaca toda sensación de malestar. _Su_ olor.

—Draco, ¿cómo estás? —pregunta Hermione, tratando de ocultar la angustia en su voz y conteniendo su cuerpo al límite para no saltar sobre él y examinarlo al detalle—, me dijeron que estabas en un callejón al borde de una sobredosis de alcohol, ¡¿estás bien?!

La plata de sus ojos detallan la nariz enrojecida de Hermione y el gesto de alarma que acompaña su semblante. Desprovisto de todo resentimiento deja caer sus brazos a su costado escurriendo su orgullo a través de ellos.

—Ahora sí estoy bien—responde, lanzándose con ansiedad a abrazarla. Tres pasos en reversa, lo dejan con los brazos flotando, solitarios en el aire y un abismo entre los dos.

—Vine porque sigo apareciendo como tu contacto en caso de emergencia —reprocha Hermione, arrugando la nariz y encogiéndose de hombros endurece el gesto—, debes cambiar mis datos. No tengo ninguna responsabilidad contigo.

—No lo puedo cambiar cuando tú eres todo lo que necesito para estar bien —expresa en tono suplicante, intentando alcanzar el esquivo rostro de Hermione entre sus manos.

—Antes, yo sola no parecía ser suficiente —objeta, marcando el gesto en amargura—, por favor cambia mi nombre por el de alguna de tus amigas, sé que vendrán gustosas a complacerte. Lo hacían cuando estabas conmigo y supongo que dejando el obstáculo de lado lo harán otra vez.

Ella pasa saliva, ahogando en orgullo las lágrimas que buscan salir, sin poder ignorar el brillo de dolor en los ojos glaciares que no dejan de mirarla.

—Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo para que me perdones? —reclama él, sujetándola por la cintura que se amolda a la perfección entre sus brazos.

—Es demasiado tarde Draco —puja ella, luchando sin fuerza bajo el abrazo que reconforta hasta doler—, eres un mujeriego, debiste evitarte el arrepentimiento y no haberme lastimado.

—He cambiado, mírame —argumenta extendiendo los brazos fingiendo una sonrisa, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberla liberado—, desde que te fuiste no he visto a otra mujer que no seas tú.

Sus ojos de almendra lo evalúan sin dejar un resquicio sin observar: la deplorable figura frente a ella parece un espantapájaros al viento con un costoso traje. Ve más allá de su ropa detallando el dolor, la agonía, el abandono a si mismo enmarcado en esas facciones angulosas que tanto extraña acariciar. Enreda una mano con la otra haciendo presión, las somete porque de lo contrario en menos de un minuto estarán siguiendo el camino de su mandíbula hacia sus labios. No lo puede permitir y se odia por eso. Su ceño se hunde hasta la tristeza, perforando en las noches de su acompañada soledad, donde el último pensamiento antes de abandonarse al sueño siempre es él.

—No confundas sufrir con sanar —niega de manera concisa, diciéndolo más para ella misma que para él.

Hermione gira sobre sus talones, y emprende la huida poniendo distancia entre los dos. Algunos sonidos quejumbrosos provenientes de las habitaciones de San Mungo acompañan su apresurado andar. Los pasos de él, trastabillando a su espalda, se acercan en un par de minutos reteniéndola antes de la salida.

—¿Dime quién es? —exige, cerrándole el paso con una autoridad que perdió hace tiempo.

No tiene un nombre por el cual reclamar y eso lo afecta hasta los huesos, si supiera quien es su rival tendría la astucia de derrotarlo, sin embargo la zozobra del desconocimiento le espanta la embriaguez y le despierta el miedo. Ella lo encara, si poder controlar el temblor de su labio inferior preso de tristeza y sin darle el gusto de un nombre.

—¿Es el imbécil de Weasley? —se burla Draco, impaciente—. Vamos Hermione, mereces alguien mejor.

—Merezco a cualquiera mejor que tú —replica dolida—, con eso me doy por bien servida.

Sus palabras lo lastiman, al igual que a ella, pero no lo suficiente para dejar de insistir.

—¿Está afuera? —inquiere él, abriendo la puerta examinando el exterior.

Un viento helado arremete contra Hermione que tirita no sólo de frío sino de inseguridad. A lo lejos, la silueta recortada de un hombre recostado bajo un faro de luz parece esperarla.

—¿Es él? —demanda nuevamente con tono nervioso viendo el rostro reticente de Hermione —necesito saberlo ¿lo es?

—No importa quién sea —determina ella, con voz quebrada—, lo importante es que no eres tú.

Sin darle tiempo de responder, sus piernas se precipitan cruzando la calle, esquivando los charcos que reciben gustosos sus lágrimas. No quiere girarse. No puede ver el deshecho que han causado sus palabras, no desea cerciorarse de la figura derrotada, descompuesta y aferrada a la puerta que parece perder todo vestigio de esperanza en la mirada y jamás conocerá la verdad de un nombre que merece saber.

Hermione se detiene junto al faro de luz donde la espera Potter, expulsando el vaho de su boca para tibiar las manos que frota incansablemente. Se sobresalta con su llegada y su gesto de sorpresa es aún mayor al ver a Hermione arrojarse a llorar, alterada, contra su pecho.

—¿Era él Hermione? —indaga con precaución, recibiéndola entre sus brazos—¿Es el padre de tu hijo?

—No importa quién sea —elude con voz ahogada—, lo importante es que no eres tú.

* * *

 **N/A2** : Uffff. Bueno así ha quedado ésta historia. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

No me odien, sé que el drama no es para todos los gustos, y últimamente me he inclinado mucho a escribirlo, pero es lo que me sale a veces.

 _ **Un abracito**_

 _ **Gracias por leerme, si les gustó dejenme su review**_

 _ **Sta Granger**_


End file.
